


The Wrong Address

by vespertineflora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Dildos, Frottage, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, bottom!Castiel, wrong package au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Dean gets an unexpected package. He finds out a bit too late that the package wasn't really meant for him and decides to deliver it to its owner. (Ch1 is mostly innocent, Ch2 Cas uses his new dildo, Ch3 Dean uses the dildo on Cas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on that tumblr post going around with cute aus listed, this one being "THE MAILMAN DELIVERED A WEIRD PACKAGE (sEX TOYSSS) TO THE WRON GHOUSE AU"

Dean was surprised by the package sitting in front of his door when he got home. He hadn’t ordered anything, so he hadn’t really been expecting anything... but it was his birthday next week, and this wouldn’t be the first time Sammy had sent him something unexpectedly, so instead of question it, he just quirked a little smile, grabbed the package off the floor and let himself into his modest one bedroom apartment. 

He shucked off his shoes, set the package and the keys down on the kitchen table, hit the bathroom, then returned to the kitchen to put something together for dinner. Even after working all day in the shop, Dean could hardly resist making himself home-cooked meals.

Once the chicken breast was in the oven, Dean returned his attention to the package. With a kitchen knife, he cut roughly through the cardboard box, inside found some air-bubble packaging and another box inside a black plastic bag. He thought the packing job was a bit odd, but didn’t linger on it too long as he ripped the bag open--

Dean flushed and jumped so suddenly at the contents of the bag that he nearly dropped the damn thing in his hands. He managed not to (a good thing), but set it down on the kitchen table as quickly as humanly possible.

A million and one thoughts were racing through his head, the first and foremost being why would SAM buy him THAT, what exactly did Sam expect HIM to do with an (albeit very nice and probably very expensive) eight inch glass dildo with rainbow colored nubs along the length of it, though luckily Dean was quick to end those thoughts as he reached for the printed receipt that had been in the bag and quickly unfolded it.

The name printed on the slip was for someone named... Castiel Powers, and relief washed over him at the knowledge that this wasn’t some very out of place gift from his brother and now that the brief panic had passed, Dean had to quirk an eyebrow both at the... uniqueness of the name and the sudden puzzle as to how someone else’s sex toy had turned up at his door.

It turned out to be not-so-mysterious though, as he finally actually looked at the address label on the package (which, in hindsight, he should have done first). This Castiel’s address was the same as his minus one small detail; Dean was in 1142 Harpers Way, apt. A6, while Castiel was 1144 Harpers Way, apt. A6, meaning Castiel lived in the same complex, just one building over. There were six buildings in the complex and they weren’t very well labeled, so Dean supposed that was an innocent enough mistake, though he didn’t think there could have been a worse package to deliver to the wrong apartment.

He smiled a little. Poor Castiel, whoever she was, was probably looking forward to this delivery. Dean was a little embarrassed that he’d opened it (because it’d probably make him look like a creep), and that he done it so sloppily (because there’d be no way to properly repackage it), but he supposed he could swing by her place after dinner and drop it off. It was barely a five minute walk, after all.

So Dean did just that. He steamed some broccoli to go with his chicken, ate his dinner while watching reruns of some sitcom, then slid the box containing the toy back into the shipping box he’d carved open... then decided to stick that into a plastic shopping bag and tie it up, before heading out of his building and over to 1144.

It was easy to find the right door (the buildings were all the same on the inside) and he knocked.

Dean felt particularly awkward when some dude with incredibly blue eyes came to the door. He... wondered if this was maybe Castiel’s boyfriend, or... something, and was hesitant to pass the package on to anyone other than its recipient; he caught himself staring at the guy awkwardly for a lot longer than he planned on.

Finally, the guy spoke up with a confused look on his rather attractive face. “Can I help you?”

“Oh,” Dean said, snapping out of it, “Yeah, um. I have something--I mean, um. It’s probably for your... girlfriend or wife or something.”

The man’s brow furrowed. “I don’t have either of those.”

Dean didn’t know what to make of that, but he tried again. “Well, I have a package here for, uh, Castiel Powers.”

“I’m Castiel,” the man replied.

Dean voice was struck dead in his throat for a moment as his preconceived notion as to who this dildo belonged to was completely wiped away and he was suddenly smacked with a ridiculously hot mental picture of the attractive man in front of him using his recent purchase. The thought of it flustered him, and he extended the bag towards Castiel, hoping for him to take it as quickly as possible as he explained, “I live in the same apartment in the building next door and the UPS guy must have delivered this to my place by mistake.”

Still looking perplexed, Castiel took the bag from Dean’s hand. It was only once he opened it and looked inside that he seemed to understand; his face paled visibly and he said, “You opened it.”

“Yeah, I didn’t check the address label first, stupid me. Thought it was an early birthday gift,” Dean said. He tried to smile--this guy seemed far more embarrassed to have been delivered a dildo by a stranger than Dean felt about delivering it, so Dean was hoping to make light of the situation and ignore the attempts his imagination was making to run wild for the moment. He gave a little laugh, couldn’t deny to himself that that was definitely the laugh he used when he was flirting, “That’s definitely not the type of gift I normally get though.”

The laugh made Castiel look at him again, his face going from pale to flushed in record time as he stammered out, “Well, um... th-thank you. For bringing it here. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean replied with an easy grin. “It’s not your fault they screwed up. I’m just sorry I opened it without checking it first. I’ll have to be more careful next time.”

Dean realized he could say goodbye at that point and end the conversation... but he really didn’t want to. On top of Castiel being... really hot, Dean felt inexplicably drawn towards him. He didn’t want the conversation to be over, he didn’t want to walk away, and he hoped that the way Castiel was standing unflinchingly in his doorway (instead of backing into the apartment) meant he felt the same.

There was still color on Castiel’s cheeks as he said, “Perhaps I’ll have to warn you next time I make an online purchase.”

It took a beat for Dean to realize that the dryly delivered line was a joke, but as soon as he did, he laughed, regarding Castiel warmly, “Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.” He licked his bottom lip nervously, before he decided what the hell, and added with a little smirk, “You’ll, uh... need my number for that, won’t you?”

Dean almost laughed at the look that came over Castiel’s face at that. He could see the shock, the confusion, and the hope written in Castiel’s eyes, as if Castiel was trying to comprehend why someone would actually be volunteering their number to him after such an embarrassing encounter.

The man’s voice was tentative, as if not completely sure that this wasn’t a trap of some sort. “Yeah, I... suppose so.”

“Got your phone? Or a pen?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, one second,” Castiel ducked back into his apartment and reappeared a moment later with just his phone in hand. Dean gave him his number, then realized he’d never introduced himself.

“I’m Dean, by the way,” he said, putting out his hand.

Castiel shook his hand and Dean felt something like a little jolt of electricity going up his arm, the feeling making him shiver as Castiel smiled, “It’s been nice meeting you, Dean.”

“You too,” he replied, eyeing up the way the smile made Castiel’s until-then serious face really light up. And even though Dean didn’t want to leave... he was sure he’d be seeing Castiel again really soon and that made the departure a lot easier. “Well, I’ll let you get on with your night. But call me soon, okay?”

“Yeah,” Castiel said with a little nod, an incredulous look in his eyes. “Yeah, of course. Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas,” he returned, and with a little final wave, he turned and headed back to his apartment, feeling pretty good about himself and the new acquaintance today’s mishap had brought him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is very happy to have his package delivered to him.

Castiel closed and locked the door quickly, taking a deep breath once he was safely on the other side and simultaneously cursing the hell out of and thanking god for the delivery service in charge of this mix up. He saved the number in his phone under Dean’s name and stared at it in disbelief for a moment. He wasn’t completely sure that had really just happened, and if it wasn’t for the glass toy sitting on the table he might have thought he’d hallucinated the event completely.

A smile curled his mouth softly as he grabbed the toy and headed back into his bedroom. He was going to try to distract himself from the way his heart had been left fluttering and the nervous and excited little scrunches of his stomach as he thought about actually calling Dean the next day, and the first thing he liked to do when he got a new toy was get it out of the box and check it to make sure it had shipped safely, though all his glass toys came safely secured in nearly a solid inch of soft packing materials, so he’d yet to have a problem.

He slowly pulled this one out of the boxes, his eyes rolling over it. It was just as beautiful as the pictures on the site had been, the studs beautifully colored on the clear shaft. His fingers rolled over the pattern of small bumps, trying to imagine what the texture would feel like inside of him and causing himself a little shiver of arousal.

The immediate flash of Dean smirking at him that followed the thought did nothing to calm him, but for the moment he set the toy down and returned to what he’d been working on before the interruption--or at least he tried to. It only took about ten minutes for him to realize that report wasn’t going to get written so long as he was hung up on thoughts about the new number in his phone and the new toy on his bed, and particularly not so long as those two thoughts kept mashing themselves together.

He showered quickly, teasing himself with thoughts and images so that by the time he made his way into bed and had the toy cleaned and in his hands once again, he was breathless and ready for it.

His hands traced over his body, fingers plucking at a nipple as he settled back against the bed, letting the dildo rest against his hip. He closed his eyes, let himself fall into the sensation as his fingers traced over his abdomen, down through the dark patch of pubic hair and curling around his cock and he started to stroke himself lightly.

He managed to not feel guilty that it... was Dean’s strong, calloused hand he was imagining touching him, Dean’s face smirking up at him, because jesus, he’d just met the man, it seemed awfully soon to be including him in a fantasy (which was unusual for Cas to begin with), but... he’d just been so gorgeous, and that damn smile...

Castiel was only teasing himself with the strokes. Even as he rocked his hips into his hand gently, his other hand was reaching for the lube on his nightstand. Normally, he liked to take his time with a new toy but right then his erection was throbbing; he had the toy in hand and lubed up within seconds, and no sooner was the lube dropped onto the bed than his fingers were prodding at his entrance, working himself open on his fingers as he moaned deep in his throat.

It was barely a minute later, but it felt like an eternity before he had the smooth end of the dildo pressed against his entrance. The glass was cold, but he was used to that, and without hesitating another minute, he slowly began to press the toy into himself.

The first half inch of it was smooth, the sensation familiar, but soon the studs started and the feel of each one sliding through the tight ring of muscle made Castiel gasp and squirm and whine and - dear god why hadn’t he bought a studded dildo earlier- he almost felt like he could come from just that, just the texture of the studs, as he filled himself with the glass toy. Even still, it didn’t stop him from giving the toy a little swirl, raking it across his prostate and making himself gasp sharply, as precum dribbled down his erection.

He somehow maintained a modicum of self-control, and once the toy was buried about five inches deep, he started it in the opposite direction... and pulling the studs out was just was fucking amazing as pushing them in, and even moving at his achingly slow pace, Castiel was completely breathless and weak at the overload of arousal, while he pretended it had nothing to do with the thought of Dean smirking down at him as he teased him with the toy.

After a few more torturously slow strokes in and out, Castiel began to pick up the pace, angling the thrusts of the dildo towards his stomach, moaning softly with each movement of his wrist, the sounds more heated and breathless the closer he pushed himself to the edge.

He didn’t touch himself again until it was more than he could take. Just before he could drown in the arousal, he wrapped his hand around his wet and aching cock, and three short strokes later, Castiel’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he came hard in his hand, semen striping his stomach. It wasn’t until the thrusts into his oversensitized prostate became painful that the finally pulled the dildo out of himself and let himself collapse bonelessly against the soft mattress, carefully relishing what was easily the most gratifying orgasm he’d had in months, if not longer.

Castiel had no way of knowing that, just one building over, Dean had been doing much the same, stroking himself to thoughts of Castiel using the toy he’d just returned to him and finding it to be the most fulfilling fantasy he’d had in a very long time.

Though neither of them knew it, they both fell asleep that night smiling and looking forward to Castiel calling Dean the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months into their relationship, Dean decides to bring up the toy that brought them together and it leads to fun experimentation.

They had been happily together for nearly eight months before Dean brought up the toy again. Even though it had been what introduced them, Dean didn’t feel quite right thrusting them into that conversation out of the blue.

It was, however, something he’d given a lot of thought to. He and Castiel had been getting off together for almost as long as they’d been dating (they made it to their second date before Castiel invited him inside and it had been all downhill from there) and Dean adored it. He loved the way Castiel moaned deep in his throat, the way he writhed and arched and bucked when Dean touched him, and it was easily the hottest sex Dean had ever had in his entire life. But... Dean just couldn’t forget the weight of the box that had been in his hands, the image of the toy printed on the front. When he was fantasizing privately about Castiel, even though he had a ton of material of the two of them together he could use, he still often chose to think about Castiel using the toy on himself.

And when Dean realized it wasn’t something his brain was going to give up on, he thought it was pretty stupid to just keep pretending he’d forgotten about it and decided to throw caution to the wind. They’d been making out in Castiel’s bedroom for almost an hour, stripped down to their underwear, their erections pressed lazily into each other’s hip, not making any urgent motion to fix the problem as Dean nibbled lightly at Castiel’s ear.

“So,” he said softly, feeling Castiel shiver lightly at the hot breath on his ear, “whatever happened to that dildo I brought you the day we met?”

He saw the touch of color that rose to Cas’s cheeks at the mention of it, but he didn’t hesitate to answer, “It’s in my dresser drawer.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked. He felt himself grinning as his tongue darted lightly against the outside of Castiel’s ear. “Do you use it often?”

“That one, yeah,” Castiel replied a bit breathlessly, “A couple times a month.”

He could feel Castiel’s erection stiffening slightly where it was pressed against Dean’s hips just from talking about this and if that wasn’t the fucking hottest thing ever, Dean didn’t know what was. He teased, “You like fucking yourself with your dildo?”

Castiel shivered beneath him, his hips shifting up against Dean. “I like... thinking about you fucking me,” he said, licked his lips, and seemed to hesitate before his confession continued, “I like thinking about you... using it on me.”

Dean groaned and his dick throbbed - he couldn’t resist rolling it into Cas at the thought because that was all he wanted to hear. “I bet,” he said hotly into Cas’s ear, “you look fucking gorgeous when you’re fucking yourself.”

Castiel let out a soft moan as he rubbed up against Dean and his hands moved over Dean’s back. “Would you... like to see?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied without hesitation. He was already up on his hands and knees and getting up off the bed as he asked, “Dresser drawer?”

“Bottom one,” Castiel directed him, flushed and wiggling on the bed to get out of his underwear as quickly as possible.

Dean pulled open the bottom drawer and hadn’t really expected what he found. There were seven neatly arranged boxes in the bottom drawer, each featuring a picture of a rather pretty glass dildo. Each was a different color, a different style, and it was a little too much to take in all at once, because while Dean had imagined that Castiel might have more than one, he hadn’t quite imagined this. 

“Get the studded one,” Castiel said after he must have realized what Dean was looking at. “The one you had to bring me.”

Dean reached in and grabbed it, carefully sliding it out of the packaging. It was a solid weight in his hands, and by the time he turned back to the bed, Castiel was naked and waiting, lube in hand and precum already beading at the tip of his dick.

Dean couldn’t get back to the bed fast enough. He crawled onto the foot, making a space for himself between Castiel’s bent knees and grinning down at him as his hand reached out and wrapped around his erection. His thumb smeared the precum across the tip messily and Castiel moaned softly as Dean’s hand traveled up and down the length in a few languid strokes.

He pulled back after that though, set the toy down on Castiel’s stomach. His hands resting on Castiel’s knees as he grinned down at the man, he encouraged, “Let’s see.”

Castiel’s face and chest were lightly flushed as he popped the cap on the bottle open, smeared the slick substance between his first two fingers and thumb, then shifted his hips forward as he reached down to lightly press at his entrance.

The smug grin on Dean’s face was almost knocked away by the way his breath was hitching at the sight of Castiel preparing himself. Cas’s eyes were closed, his lips were slightly parted, his head resting against the pillow, and his chest rising and falling with urgent breaths as he worked his fingers against his entrance until he was slowly pressing the first of the two into himself. It took every ounce of Dean’s willpower to stop himself from jumping in to enhance Cas’s pleasure, to reach out and stroke him, to take him into his mouth and suck him off with vigor... but the anticipation of contact was thrilling and the thoughts alone left his dick throbbing impatiently as it pressed up against the dark blue cotton of his boxer briefs.

It wasn’t long before Castiel added a second finger, his hips rocking gently into the digits as he moaned softly. Dean’s eyes flickered between the movement of the fingers and the soft look of ecstasy on Castiel’s face, trying to take as much of it in as he could.

Castiel must have been feeling just as impatient as Dean was though, because it was only a minute later that Cas was pulling the fingers out and reaching for the toy on his stomach. The dildo was given a quick coating of lube before Castiel lowered it to his entrance and Dean held his fucking breath as he watched the tip of the dildo push past the tight ring of muscle and inside Castiel.

Dean watched a shiver move across Castiel’s body and he cursed breathlessly as he removed a hand from Cas’s knee to palm himself lightly through his underwear and groan at the heat of his own hand. The toy was moving tortuously slow, one brightly colored stud at a time disappearing as Castiel pushed the dildo into him.

Dean only finally took a breath when the toy was buried six inches deep into Castiel and Cas’s hand paused, his entrance squeezing around the intrusion as he drew in a few shaky breaths.

Then Cas’s eyes opened and met Dean’s as his hand began to move once more, drawing the toy back out, still moving so slowly that Dean wondered how Cas managed so much self-control. But fuck if the look Castiel was giving him didn’t go straight to his dick; he squeezed himself lightly, let out a tense moan before he forced his hand away, moving it back to Castiel’s knee. 

The next few minutes passed in a sex-dizzy blur as Dean watched Castiel move the toy in and out, so slowly that Dean was sure he could feel each and every bump on the toy as it moved in and out of his entrance.

It was getting to be too much to take though; he wanted more than anything to touch Castiel. A steady trail of precum was running from the tip of Cas’s erection, his dick slick with it, and even Dean, who normally wasn’t that wet, could feel the damp patch forming on his underwear and more than anything, he wanted to be the one causing those soft, beautiful moans coming from Castiel’s mouth.

His hand finally moved from where it was gripping Castiel’s knee, down to wrap around Castiel’s hand and ease it away from the dildo. Castiel gave up his grip easily, eyeing Dean headily as he waited for his next move.

Dean gave Cas a small smirk as his hand took over the pumping action for Cas. He moved the toy just as slowly as Cas had, but shifted the angle slightly upward.

The sensation coming from something other than his own hand nearly sent Castiel into fits; his body shuddered hard, his hips arched forward, and his hands instantly moved to grip the sheets as he moaned, “Dean, nngg,” and Dean was absolutely incited. He pulled the toy back, added a bit more lube, then pushed it forward again, getting another bone deep shudder and a rolling groan.

Dean managed a few more slow thrusts, swallowing thickly, before he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted contact, he wanted to touch Cas. He didn’t abandon the toy, but he moved forward, using one arm to brace himself over Cas and smash their mouths together sloppily, swallowing the moan on Castiel’s lips as their tongues played enthusiastically into each other’s mouths. 

The kiss was Dean’s only focus for a long moment, so when he finally decided to move the dildo again, Castiel was taken by surprise, moaning sharply, released the sheets to grip at Dean instead, his hands clutching to the bare skin of his back, nails pressing lightly into the flesh.

One thrust more and suddenly Cas’s hand was palming him through his underwear. Dean groaned with relief, nipping at Castiel’s lip before he abandoned the kiss to press his mouth to Castiel’s neck, sucking sharply and grazing his teeth over the soft skin. The next thrust was a little faster than before, once more angled upwards to press into Castiel’s prostate, and as the man keened desperately beneath him, Dean felt Cas’s hand slipping into his underwear and pulling his cock out to finally give it a proper stroke.

Dean’s moan pressed heatedly into Castiel’s skin as he nibbled and thrust the toy into Cas a bit deeper than before, rolled it inside him to mimic a motion he might do with his hips and graze the textured surface of the dildo across Cas’s prostate. Dean took it as a good sign as Cas cried his name again and bucked his hips up towards him, and he smirked, repeating the motion again between thrusts.

“Dean, Dean...” Cas panted, his hand quickening on Dean’s dick, the rising urgency in his voice indicating how close he was getting. Castiel’s arm moved down Dean’s back, squeezing their hips closer together until Dean felt a stutter in Cas’s rhythm, but only because he was grabbing both of their erections, the hot skin of their dicks flush as Castiel wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking them together, Cas’s slick precum making them slide against each other in Cas’s hand.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean muttered sharply into his skin, his hips rocking gently into the strokes, causing more delicious friction between their dicks as he kept up the thrusts of the dildo, opting for short, deep thrusts, mercilessly assaulting Cas’s prostate to drive him over the edge.

It was only a short moment later that Dean heard Castiel gasp sharply, crying, “Dean!” before he came between them. Dean thrust a few more times with the dildo as Cas continued to work their dicks until Dean shuddered and groaned loudly, releasing in Castiel’s hand and onto his stomach.

He managed to pull the dildo out, letting it drop on the bed besides them, before he more or less collapsed on top of Castiel. The mess of their combined orgasms pressed between their stomachs was unpleasant, but not enough to make Dean move as his face nuzzled gently against Castiel’s neck and Cas’s arms wrapped possessively around him. He settled easily into the afterglow, smiling hazily as his breathing took its time evening out.

After a few minutes, he felt the soft rumble of a chuckle forming in Castiel’s chest, and ventured, “Hm?”

“We’re going to have to find the delivery guy who delivered that dildo,” Cas said, still laughing softly.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked with a grin.

“To thank him for messing up,” Cas replied. 

Dean felt himself flush a little as he laughed. It was true that without that screw up, he may never have met Cas at all. They almost certainly wouldn’t have just shared this moment without that particular first meeting. They wouldn’t have had the last eight beautiful months between them. “Maybe we’ll, uh...” Dean said, licking his lip a bit nervously before he decided not to overthink what he was about to say, “maybe we’ll send him an invite to the wedding. It’s the least we could do, considering.”

He and Cas had never talked about a wedding of any sort, not yet anyway, so Dean had meant it... partially as a joke, though only partially. Marrying Castiel, spending the rest of his life with Cas... it was far from impossible as far as Dean was concerned, though it was the first time he’d ever made anything even close to the suggestion to Cas.

Cas lack of a laughing reply made Dean nervous, and when he shifted to look up... he found the most heart-warming look on Castiel’s face, adoration and affection in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah,” he said, “we could do that.”

Then his hand touched Dean’s cheek softly, drawing him up into a gentle kiss that Dean returned gladly, smiling.

Once the kiss was broken, Dean settled his head against Cas’s chest and Cas stroked fingers through his hair as he said, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’s chest, closing his eyes and feeling peaceful and ready to sleep despite knowing they’d need to go shower soon, and replied, “Love you too, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can thank A03 user cobalt_wings for this. I probably wouldn't have considered adding anything more if they hadn't asked :3


End file.
